My World
by inupup92
Summary: REWRITTEN:A world turned over by Orochimaru and his rule. Sasuke finds himself on a journey to search for his brother still but doesnt suspect to find those he thought were dead,especially Naruto with a...daughter?love triangle in later chapters
1. My World

-1**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**My World**

"_Things are always this way…ever since that day he came…"_

From where you see things, it would seem normal, overlooking the never ending gray skies and clothed people. Little kids playing, with no imaginative expressions of happiness or life. Just a continuous throwing of a ball. Those are just some things of this monarchy. Strong versus the weak.

"_It's too boring, to think that happy endings could lead to more exciting adventures. It doesn't…For me at least. I tried it once, it wasn't worth it. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am a outlaw of his land…Lord Orochimaru that is."_

From what those kids are playing for, I don't know. There is no point with no joy or fun for it. I don't understand. Well these are the kids of the middle class. You see this world is divided into three classes. There are those of his class. The strong, rich, educated…they only serve him like I do. We are the upper class, it's as simple as that. Those of his serving personally take on errands or missions of his own accord. The other classes might not agree so it's public executions for their punishment. These executions were first started as a inhuman act from the people's point of view but from many accusations against Lord Orochimaru came prices. Over half the human population in this city is gone from torture, disease, or other causes by talking against him. That is why no one speaks wrongly of him only praising his almighty power. When one does speak against him these days, they are lashed with whips from their own young ones. That's right, little children from four to thirteen or older.

He immediately changed the school education board, so only that going against the lord would lead to severe consequences. They teach of only one thing…that is to listen and obey. You would see little children with either whips or kunai at their sides watching for anybody that disobeys the laws. Brainwashing is what they do. The teachers before were executed and were replaced by videos and guards. If you didn't pay attention, you would stand in front of the class and be hit with a wooden paddle by one of the students. From this, the children from these schools are known as the middle class society soon to be older consisting of those children and through further generations of their children.

0000000000000000

In the gloomy village of Sound, people moved along for food and shelter. There wouldn't be much talking but mostly of rolling carts and prints of footsteps in the dirt. There was one pair of feet that was particular among the others. Only he along with the other few outlaws, who took care of the city personally under Lord Orochimaru's rule, were the real people who knew what actually happened. Before any of this; but he was the favorite…he was always the favorite.

Everyone moved out of his was as they passed along. He was down under in this part of the village. There were stands of food and teenagers of the lowest class huddling together staring at him. His sword was close behind strapped across his back dangling from side to side ready to kill.

"Stop thief!" he looked to one small girl running with a piece of bread in her arms. A woman was chasing after.

"_Another one that must die…oh come one is there anything else but this?" _It happened in one strike as he then put back his sword in his sheath behind him. The woman kneeled down and took the bread. She bowed lowly to Sasuke as he walked over the girl's dead body. People passed by without looking as it was part of everyday life. Guards that stood in each cross section would clean up after him so it wasn't in the way.

"_It's everywhere, like walking among the dead."_ he looked to upper class children whipping their own kin of the lower class for even crossing their path. He looked with no concern at all but with boredom. The gray sky, it would be dark even in the afternoon but no rain would fall. That was the basic interest to him, not this poverty of a world.

"Sasuke-kun." he looked ahead to another uniform worn by a fellow outlaw only with glasses who walked towards him.

"I'm not your friend Kabuto but what do you want now?"

"You don't seem interested in this." he took out a scroll and gave it to him. He took it and put all his attention to the symbol that sealed it. The fan with the red half top and white at the bottom. He quickly put it in his side pouch and looked to Kabuto.

"I'm going to see him."

"He expects it." Kabuto replied and Sasuke walked through the crowd and vanished onto the roofs.

"_Why would he use this symbol? He already killed them all, he's no part of my clan…what is he up too?"_

He came to large doors of the dark tower and opened them with no problem. He walked the long crimson carpet actually dyed in the blood of those he executed. There was no smell of the blood though. Only smoke from the candles stuck to the side of the walls. He stopped and kneeled down.

"Sasuke-kun, you must be here from the scroll you received correct? Have you opened it?"

"No my lord." Orochimaru laughed softly and leaned on his armrest.

"Open it now." Sasuke reached into his pouch and broke the seal to it. He opened it and looked for more orders. "Read it."

"My lord, it is a map. Only the names of the countries and cities."

"Bring it here." he stood and walked up to the throne he sat upon. His snake like expression never left his mind from the first time they met. Those glossy snake eyes, could never be forgotten that day in the chunin exam when he met him. Guess it's fate that he joined him sooner or later. His appearance was like any Orochimaru. Probably a skin over the actual body he took over. He still wonders why he doesn't take Sasuke's though. Orochimaru took the scroll and looked at it. He then laughed softly again. "Do what you wish."

"Thank you my lord." he said.

"Make sure you finished your duties before you leave. I would also like a report where you are every once in a while. Don't keep me waiting unaccounted for." Sasuke nodded and bowed.

000000000000000000

Sasuke examined the scroll carefully in his chamber. And circled one of it's locations.

"_What are you up to brother? Some trick or do you want me to find you? It's been how long and you still haven't showed your location to me. Next time I see you, I will kill you." _

The scroll consisted of the lands of where he suspected his brother was or where he had been. There was no certain pattern to the different locations, like it was randomly chosen. There was one thing that he took notice too. It was his old home, where he betrayed them all so long ago. He first left them for Orochimaru's teachings of becoming stronger. Then he helped him rule in this monarchy over all the lands. Not even the Akatsuki expected this kind of thing to happen when gathering the jinchiruuki. He still wondered if the nine tails sealed into his old comrade was taken away also. But then that would mean he had lost his chance of gaining the ultimate bloodline of his sharingan. He then shook his head.

"_No, they were killed by him, Lord Orochimaru, I even saw their bodies and Kabuto took care of them personally."_ he stood up and walked to his bed stand. A burnt picture sat there on the surface next to a lamp and other scrolls he studied. Of what he remembered from back then. His foster family…his friends…his team. It was a picture consisting of three other people, first his sensei.

One who loved porn books and would do anything to get his hands on one. He would seem like an easy going teacher, but in battle a deadly fighter. A well known one actually. He was something special from obtaining a sharingan eye without being a family member of the Uchiha clan. He still wonders how he had such a thing. Another was a pink haired kunoichi. Ever since those childhood days she would follow him with that massive forehead that could never be forgotten. Maybe that was why he didn't like her even when she took care of him and even tried to convince him to stay in Konoha rather then abandon it…nah. It was because she was annoying as the third person. That one person…he was the idiot of the whole group. He would think he was some competition to him. But eventually was his best friend soon after, even if it didn't show on the outside. The number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. He could never forget his name since he was special. Behind his joyous attitude and ideas that lead to more of an identity of a baka then people would take him to be, he had the demon that almost destroyed their village before they were born. He found out after encountering him after three years and meeting the demon himself with his sharingan. His name was…

"_Naruto Uzimaki."_

0000000000000000000

Sasuke threw his backpack over his shoulder and looked back to the village.

"What is there to actually look at again?" he asked himself as he turned around and walked straight into the forest. He was then off to his first destination, to The desert of all deserts…the Hidden Village of the Sand.

He jumped from tree to tree in his familiar attire except in all black. It was the same style of clothing from Konoha but he took no time to think about that. The one thing repeating in his thoughts were, "Itachi…what is he up too?"

There seemed to be and endless route of trees and he wondered why. He came to a stop in a secluded area and decided to make camp there. In the morning, he would follow the map, heading to the wind country. He didn't bother with a fire as he took out a wrapped package. He ripped it open too three triangle shaped rice balls. He took one and bit into it looking up to the same gray sky.

"_Something that will never change."_ he thought as he ate. _"These are good. Who knew Kabuto could cook. Maybe he is Orochimaru's housewife instead of servant."_ he smiled at this as he ate. He could imagine him as a housewife always being by his side since the very beginning. _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH bad image! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ after his paranoid moment, he took another rice ball and bit into it. He soon finished his small meal and looked to the black night. _"It would be nice to see some stars once in a while…"_ he recalled those memories his team would look into the sky and gaze at the stars. He shook his head. _"What am I thinking?"_ he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

00000000000000000000

Coming to a clearing, Sasuke can finally pinpoint his location. From all his travels, he didn't pass so many trees to get to the wind country in his life…

As he came to a brighter but gray setting, as usual, he realized he was heading the wrong direction. To think that he would pass this road again from where the fuzzy eye browed freak kept preaching about with his sensei.

"The road of life…god damn it's still here!" he came into the open and stepped onto the road. As he set his shoe onto the dirt, there must have been some breeze because he shivered and stepped off. _"I haven't shook like that since that first B ranked mission with Zabuza…after ten years I remember that…GOD DAMN WHY AM I THINKING THIS NOW!" _

He stepped on again and then took out the scroll.

"This means that I'm heading towards Konoha. Must be fate for me to go over there first." he rolled it back up and started to walk. Somehow there were more trees then he remembered. Maybe because he was taller now. Things couldn't get more similar as he stopped and looked to a small shack. It had a rotting sign hanging diagonally like it was about to fall. He went inside with no concern of who it belongs too. Something flew out at him and he dodged it with ease as it hit the wall.

"Get out of here!" he looked to the old woman. She was short with small glasses at the point of her nose holding another pan. "My curry is not for sale!"

"Old woman, I don't care of your curry. If you wanted to throw a pan out of courtesy then I would have done the same to you."

"Go away!" she threw another pan and he made one swift mode towards her with two pieces of the pan falling to the floor. She backed away as he held the sword in front of her. The blood from the little girl was still stained on it.

"I guess having a stained sword wouldn't do much."

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. Sasuke came under the curtain putting away his sword at the same time. He went ahead and preformed his fire jutsu onto the shack that burnt down quickly as he watched. When he was satisfied, he turned down the road and continued his journey. So many questions and none to be answered.

"_Where is he? Why send a map of these locations? Does he want to die now? Why haven't I killed him yet? Curry does sound good now…"_

"Ahhhhh, focus Sasuke!" he scolded himself as he hit his forehead with his palm. He continued on.

0000000000000000000

"_There is nothing here…no presence of anything. No birds, squirrels…not even people.…Well we did destroy it obviously."_ he overlooked the ruins of Konoha. The village he was born, raised…and yet betrayed twice. One was leaving to find Orochimaru, the other was the destruction to its end. He never thought if what he did was a mistake or purpose. Just another mission to accomplish and complete. Would he miss his friends, comrades, family? He doesn't really know. What remained of this village was ancient history. He glanced at old buildings that looked as if the world had came to an end all at once in this very spot. The dirt was rock solid with crumbling rubble still falling from the rotted buildings. _"No inhabitants of life…"_

There was no sound, why on Earth would Itachi be here? Why would he come here? Why was he led here? Was it on purpose? New forming questions that were not answered. He stopped and looked to the first place he was praised. Where learning the basic of skills to the ninja life. From all this destruction and chaos that swing still held on that very same tree. He walked towards the building where he learned his basic skills. Now those skills seem inferior to him. He stepped onto the broken door that now laid on the floor. Everything was the same except the collapsed walls and chairs in the hall. He stepped over them with no care. He stopped at his classroom and walked in. The seats were still there and the desk was hanging out the window.

From where he was praised as the top student and had everything that a 12 year old boy could want from grades to popularity; that could never be enough for him. Even now, it's not what he expected. He thought that the world now would have some excitement. There was a rustle and he looked to his desk. Something was over there and he silently stepped up the stairs and looked down the aisle. It was a girl that stared at him. About the age of 5 maybe. He walked towards her and she huddled deeper under the desk. He stood over her and she lifted her eyes a bit. He didn't believe his eyes. Those eyes of blue…it was all blue and she lifted her head all the way. Her hair might have been black but those blue eyes could never be forgotten.

"Ssshhh." she said as she huddle back down. He stumbled back and leaned on the desk. "Please oniisan, don't tell them where I am or else I will lose the game."

"You can't be…their dead."

"Who's dead?"

"No, no, no! I killed them!" he said angrily clutching his hand into a fist.

"Oniisan, ssshhhh!" she whispered. Sasuke jumped down from the desks and looked around. The girl came out and looked at him. He was taking out his sword. "We don't need swords to play hide and seek."

"I'm not playing." he said as he jumped at her. She dove to the side. She looked to him and then ran with all her speed. She was fast but he could still out run her as he followed her out the door. He ran after her down the hall and to the outside.

"_What the hell? I should have caught up to her by now…what's going on?"_ he put back his sword and opened his side pouch. He took out two kunai and threw it. She dove again and it skimmed her hair. _"Time to finish her."_ he took another kunai and held it firmly as he stood over her on the ground.

"Tag." he said as he struck down. There was a puff of smoke and in place of the girl was a log. There was then knives all around his neck as he was kneeling down from striking the girl.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT THIS IS GOODBYE." one of them growled. For ten years he could still notice that same annoying voice. It could only belong too that certain person…his best friend. He looked up slowly to his face. Under his blonde hair were those eyes. They looked stunned and blank.

"…Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

**NEXTTIME: The Reunion**

"Your face!"…"What about my face?"…"Crunch."…"Hello Sasuke…"

**A/N: Yay, my second story. I rewrote it taking on my cousin's advice for really understanding the characters and all. I made Sasuke turn evil too good to fast right? Anyway here goes nothing!**


	2. The Reunion

-1**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT THIS IS GOODBYE!" one of them growled. For ten years he could still notice that same annoying voice. It could only belong too that certain person…his best friend. He looked up slowly to his face. Under his blonde hair were those eyes. They looked stunned and blank.

"…Naruto?"

"Sasuke…?"

**The Reunion**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. Naruto dismissed the clones and jumped back with the girl in his arms. Sasuke did the same and they looked at each other. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're dead!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're back!" Naruto shouted back.

"Why are you alive?"

"Why are you here?"

"Your face!"

"What about my face!" he shouted angrily.

"How the hell did you live? Kabuto made sure you were dead!"

"Why are you dressed like that? I thought you were Orochimaru's child!"

"Why are you yelling!" shouted the girl and Naruto set her down. Sasuke still couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto had changed a lot! You can say from Jiraiya's long pony tail was now what he had that went to his mid back…but what he was really staring at were the nine tails he now had. The tips of each tail were red and the rest were his blonde yellow color. His hair was not as spiky like before but in them were twitching kitsune ears tipped with red also. His whiskers were still there only a bit darker. "Father, I don't mean to break the reunion but he tried to kill me!" Naruto was speechless and looked angrily at Sasuke although he already was angry. When he glared at him, Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"_Father…he's a father…how the hell is he a father! How is he alive?" _those words screamed in his head causing a major headache.

"Len, get back now!" Naruto shouted. Len was taken back by his dangerous voice and obeyed disappearing out of sight.

"How did you survive?" Sasuke demanded.

"You think I would die that easily?"

"Hn, I guess cockiness took over."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"It's no concern of yours, but now I'm going to have to kill you."

"Let's see if you can teme." Sasuke sprang forward with his sword pointing at him. Naruto dodged his sword and high kicked him at the left side of his head. Sasuke blocked with his left arm but Naruto turned in midair and kicked the other side making an impact between his legs.

"I'm not done!" Naruto flipped back carrying Sasuke over and then slamming him to the ground. Before impact, Sasuke stabbed his sword into the ground and landed on his feet and Naruto flipped over and turned around in a defensive stance.

"Learn something knew? Finally." Naruto smirked and Sasuke withdrew his sword from the dirt and put it in his sheath. He made his hand seals and concentrated his chakra onto his feet. He disappeared and Naruto stood in the defensive watching in every direction.

"Where is he?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto?" he turned around to his close pink haired friend. "Did you find Len?"

"Sakura get out of here!" he shouted.

"Why?" Naruto was then struck straight into one of the buildings that crumbled at impact.

"Naruto!" she shouted. She stopped as a kunai was pressed against her neck and her hands bound behind her back.

"I thought you were dead too." she was wide eyed and gasped. She had to make sure it wasn't some fantasy. She concentrated chakra into her hands so that he let go and she leapt back turning to her opponent. Sasuke's hands were burnt from the chakra but he made no sign of pain as he looked to her. Sakura had no idea what to think, what to say, what to do. "I guessing that I didn't kill any of you then."

"…" she made fists at her sides that made her knuckles turn white. There was a rumble and they both looked to the smashed building. It looked like an explosion erupted underneath it but from the smoke and dust was Naruto along with five other clones with Rasengan. They all dived at Sasuke.

"Rasengan bonanza!" he shouted as they all dived with Rasengan heading straight for Sasuke. He tried to move but couldn't.

"What?" he looked underneath him too another clone binding him to the ground smiling.

"Got'cha!"

"Shit!" There was a mass explosion that shook the earth.

Sasuke opened his eyes but he wasn't dead. Someone laid on top of him and he looked to Sakura with a cut up back. "Sakura?" but before he got an answer, Sakura raised her fist full of chakra and punched him really, really hard. Sasuke was out cold in impact.

"_Damn, I got too cocky. How did I get beaten so easily? Why did Sakura do that? I could have been the end of their troubles now that I know they are alive…but…"_

Something in my chest felt like it was chained up under lock and key.

This feeling I couldn't explain….was it guilt? When I first laid my eyes on Naruto that day, I felt lighter. Like I was being lifted off my feet into the blue sky that opened up…I missed the sun, the moon, stars…. But I had to admit, things were getting interesting.

000000000000000000000000

"Why hasn't he been taken over by Orochimaru?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Why is he here in the first place?"

"Crunch." one of them made from eating something.

"I found this. Look at the seal."

"That's his clan."

"So it must be from his brother then."

"Why did he come here?"

"Crunch."

"We already said that!"

"Crunch."

All these voices emitted around the room bouncing off the walls. He just wanted to make them go away.

"He's waking up." Sasuke opened his eyes to a dark room. Concentrating his vision was difficult after the blow he received from Sakura's mighty fist. He knew she was strong but never thought of getting hit by her punch. All he could tell was a spotlight with a lantern hanging over him. He tried to move but was bound to a chair with thread that was glowing with chakra. Sasuke had this pain in his right eye and couldn't open it all the way. He couldn't see where the voices came from since it was so dark but could feel their presence. He didn't want to believe they were alive. Thinking it was easier to just forget about them when they were dead instead of wondering the same land he did. Now it was not possible because he was in their hands.

"Sasuke, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious you've been through my things? Keep it down too." Sasuke muttered. That voice was Sakura. He could tell from her confused tone.

"Crunch."

"Shut up! You're in our hands now Sasuke!" His voice was way too loud, he first thought it was Naruto but then rethought that after a dog barked after him. This was definitely Kiba and Akamaru.

"I said keep it down mutt." he said leaning his head back relieving some pain in his head.

"Is it Itachi and the Akatsuki?" asked a demanding voice. This was Lee for sure.

"Honestly you should know the story by now." he smirked. He could tell they were getting irritated with the small noises they made. "Stupid idiots."

"Crunch."

"Why is it so stuffy in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Crunch."

"Be quiet! We're the one asking the questions." shouted a high voice. This had to be Ino from being so demanding and snobbish. Man she was even more annoying then Naruto and Sakura's nagging put together.

"Can't we just kill him! There is nothing we should say to him! He betrayed us all!" Kiba shouted. He could feel the restraints around him tighten and could sense one of them was there keeping him confined.

"Be gladly too." said the voice behind him. This was from what he recalled Tenten.

"Don't you think we know that?" This one was Neji. Being that he had no emotion in his speaking but saying like it is.

"Too loud." Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Sasuke, why did you do it?" he looked to his left slowly as his vision began to cooperate with him. There was a gasp and the movement of the feet.

"Crunch."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why did you help him?" she asked softly. He looked at the person which he concluded as Hinata, and then to the tiled floor.

"There was nothing better to do…" there was silence. Then a crash and he looked ahead to shuffling.

"Get a grip Sakura." he didn't know who this was but it might be that guy with the ink when they met up with him in Orochimaru's hand-me down clothes. He knew right then and there that he hated him. Maybe because he was trying to kill him in the hide out or it was just that he looked like him…no one could be him.

"Get. A. Grip? How can I do that when he just admitted it was something to do? Like getting bored on one thing and just move on? I'm sorry, I regret having not killed him out there when I punched him!" he then heard her yelp and fall. Sasuke only chuckled at her anger.

"Sakura you're still hurt." Hinata said worriedly.

"…Sasuke, if that is your answer then I will…I will…" Lee said warningly as he stood up from his seat in the dark.

"Why haven't you been taken by Orochimaru?" they all fell silent as Shino spoke. Sasuke smiled to the insect freak's question that none of them bothered to answer.

"Crunch."

"Enough with the 'crunching'! It's annoying." said a dragging voice. This was obviously Shikamaru for sure.

"I would like to tell you but I can't." he said.

"Then what was the point of leaving?" Naruto growled.

"I did leave on the reason to get stronger and let Orochimaru take my body but the reason why I am still here is what I don't know." there was silence.

"Crunch."

"CHOUJI STOP EATING!" they all shouted.

"Gee Chouji I said stop the 'crunching'!" Shikamaru shouted. The door suddenly opened and Sasuke squinted at the light from the outside. Someone then turned on a switch and all the lights went on. He saw everyone, Tenten was behind him holding the restraints with her chakra. Some new technique he guessed. They all grew so much. He thought he had killed them all one by one but there they were…right in front of him.

"Father, I have his sword." said Len with difficultly of holding the heavy weapon.

"Len, what did I tell you?" Naruto shouted. She just stood there with Sasuke's invincible sword. "You just ruined the atmosphere of interrogation!"

"Like this is an interrogation." Sasuke said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone's anger was on him and he only smirked at their frustration of not pouncing on him now.

"Naruto, please don't be hard on her…" Hinata pleaded. Len walked to him and tripped over one of the loose tiles and dropped Sasuke's sword.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Be quiet trader!" Tenten said as she tightened the restraints even more. He sat against the chair with his back fully placed on the seat. Len picked up the sword and gulped.

"Sorry oniisan."

"Len, come on." Hinata said as she took her out. She looked to Naruto scratching his head.

"Can everyone leave please?" Naruto asked. They looked to Naruto who seemed to be thinking seriously. It wasn't anything Sasuke would have expected from the idiot. They were all leaving and Tenten tied the strings across each other in the back of the seat so he couldn't get out even if he tried. As soon as everyone left, Naruto closed the door and looked to Sasuke.

"Still have questions?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not an idiot like before."

"So you finally admit it?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Naruto charged at him but stopped and let his anger go with a stomp to the floor. The tiles shattered but they looked at each other straight on. It was quiet for a long while. He could sense so many emotions coming from Naruto that he tried to hold back but it was too noticeable, it always was. He turned around so his back faced Sasuke. His tails flickered around but Sasuke didn't pay attention to them.

"Aren't you going to kill me? I know you're not dead. Aren't you afraid I might escape and inform Orochimaru?"

"…No." Naruto said calmly. He turned back around and held a flat circular object with the fire symbol on it. Naruto went ahead and pierced it straight through his shirt and onto his stomach. He didn't need to put so much force into it but his anger sort of took over. Sasuke felt massive pain as it was implanted over his stomach but that was just the first part. Thick purple wires snaked out from the sides of the object and pierced into his stomach one at a time. He cried in pain as it started to turn blue with chakra and he struggled to get free and remove it.

"You must remember this. From the snow country where we saved Princess Koyuki. This panel was forced onto me and it sucks out the chakra. I embedded my chakra along with the others into it so that in order to release it, each of us have to _willingly_ put a part of our own chakra into the panel again. We can also control how much you can use. For now maybe just enough to even stay alive…." Naruto turned around and opened the door. "Sasuke, you might think this is all just some boring story…you have no idea what is under your nose." Naruto closed the door behind him and Sasuke blanked out from so much chakra loss.

00000000000000000000000

"_After all this, from being an upper class outlaw for Lord Orochimaru, ruler of the lands of desert, mountain, plain, seas…it was just a story. One big ending of serving one who rules basically the whole world. Was this what I was meant to do? In the chunin exams, I only heard how Neji can see fate…can that even have a meaning, fate? Something that is to be with no change to it. Like it's already imprinted in stone…maybe I could change this definition of fate. I mean can't there be a sequel or trilogy to a book?"_

Sasuke opened his eyes but couldn't see the whole room fully.

"_Why does my head hurt so much? Every thing's blurry too." _He tried to lift his hand to his head by reflex but was still bound to the chair. The door opened and he looked up to a figure. He squinted and then realized it was Sakura and Len. Len closed the door behind them with her foot from holding a tray in front of her. Sakura walked over to Sasuke while Len set the tray over on a small table. She lifted her hand towards Sasuke but he used all his strength on his feet and kicked back from her sliding against the wall. She raised an eyebrow.

"She's not going to do anything to you." Len said.  
"Not when you're in the room." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't worry Len, I've known from experience…he trusts no one." Sakura said calmly.

"But weren't you going to heal his black eye?"

"Black eye?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Len ran up to him holding a mirror and she was right. His right eye was swollen blue and that's why he couldn't see so clearly. She snickered a bit as she ran behind Sakura as Sasuke glared at her. He couldn't exactly kill the girl now since Sakura was right there and his strength almost depleted. Sakura carried a bowl and he looked to her. "I forgot to ask, who are you?" Sasuke looked to the little girl staring at him for an answer.

"You're pretty comfortable asking someone who will kill you."

"Ha! You can't kill me! I did out run you." she taunted.

"Until you tripped klutz." Sasuke said. "Anyway, don't talk to me brat."

"That was just a trip oniisan! AAHHHH, we're getting off topic."

"You call this a conversation?" he asked. "And stop talking to me."

"Len, I'm leaving. He doesn't want any help from me anyway." Sakura said walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to heal his eye Auntie?" she asked. "I think he would appreciate it." Sakura stopped and turned to Len with a serious look on her face. "Please?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow looking at Len.

"Fine!" Sakura shouted as she stomped over to Sasuke and lifted a green chakra already flowing. She placed it over his right eye and the swollen bump was going down. It wasn't as blue as before but still dark around the eyes. She then stopped and marched out the door right after. As soon as she slammed the door shut, Len looked to Sasuke.

"What did you do?"

"…?"

"You should know that father never got so angry in his life."

"…" Sasuke then realized something. Right in front of him was this child named Len, girl who called Naruto her father….

"Hello? Are you listening?"

"_HOLY SHIT!" _he thought. "You're Naruto's daughter?"

"No, I'm the midget that lives with him." she said sarcastically. Sasuke then smirked at the child.

"So, he actually had a child."

"I'm right here."

"Then who's the mother?" he wondered loudly.

"My mother? Oh, she is Hinata if you didn't pay attention." Len said. Sasuke sat there with a '…' expression

"_The girl in the corner? She must have finally confessed…AAHHHHHHH!"_

"Hinata? How the hell could she be his wife?"

"You don't know anything." Len said. "Now about my first question, who are you?"

"To think she and Naruto…wow."

"Hello? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the door burst open and they looked up to Hinata panting looking terribly afraid.

"Len, w-were you in here a-alone?" she stuttered.

"Mother, he was about to tell me who he was."

"Come on Len." Hinata said as she waved her over. Hinata couldn't look more like herself with the a thinner jacket and long pants. The only difference was the longer hair.

"Okay then, I will ask father." she zoomed out of the room and Hinata turned around and was closing the door.

"If you know what's best for you, you will keep your brat away from me. After all I assume she is your first born." Sasuke said before she closed the door. He smirked as he stood up letting the chakra strings fall to the floor. "They didn't think I would stick around here did they?"

"_I would have escaped earlier but things got interesting here now that I know they are alive. Who knew they could make a life under these times and conditions. Feh." _He looked at the panel on his stomach and searched the room. There was the tray and he went over it. On it was food but he guessed they forgot to feed him. He took the fork and tried to pry the wires with it. When he tried to, his body was sent in an electric shock by chakra. He cried in pain and fell to his knees panting. The panel glowed but faded. He tried to move but when he did…something wasn't right. He tried moving one limb of his body but instead it moved another. He tried to move his arms but instead moved either his neck or knee. "Kuso." he said angrily. He felt like his whole body of electrical nerves were rewired like a box of circuits. Although it didn't take long for him to start getting use to moving his limbs to operate his body properly. He stood up slowly still getting use to the idea of moving his body.

"_I'm not sure if I'm glad Kabuto always did this to me when we trained. Maybe he's more then just a housewife after all." _Sasuke thought as he walked to the door. He turned the door knob thinking that they rigged it with some kind of trap but when he turned it fully, there was nothing. Sasuke pushed open the door and quickly shut it and waited. There was no alarm or trigger to an explosive so he concluded he was safe. He was on the ceiling the next second not wanting to stick out and while escaping, looked to where he was. It looked like he was underground but that wasn't what amazed him. What did was that he was in a whole other Konoha.

Besides the missing Hokage heads, it was the same Konoha he use to know. It was a night like the old Konoha except the stars were replaced with lanterns hanging from the dome ceiling. They were underground from what he could tell. Sasuke was standing on concrete ledges that went all around Konoha as he looked over the railings. _"I need to find my things. If they were really stupid, they would put my things…"_ he jumped into the air and landed on the hokage tower. He didn't have to mask his chakra since the panel was sucking it out of him but he hoped it wouldn't get in the way of hiding. He entered the building cautiously as it was quiet. The tension was high as he walked quietly through the halls. He moved down the halls with no trouble from anyone and then came to a door. He reached for the door knob and then turned it slowly. He pushed it open and looked into the darkness. Sasuke stepped in and closing the door silently as if no one had entered in the first place. He didn't need to fight as it was useless for he had little chakra to even put out his sharingan as he stared at a dark figure sitting on a chair with the window reflecting on part of his face. His spiky hair was always the same but only his clothes were a difference. It looked like he was in an ANBU uniform with his sharingan and normal eye gazing at him.

"Hello Sasuke…"

**NEXT TIME: Recap**

"TEME!" "FREAK." "TOY DOLL!" "DUMB ASS!" "CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!"… "Fruit." "VEGETABLE!"…

**A/N: Hope you liked the second chapter and stuff…yeah please comment. Thanks peoples!**


	3. Recap

-1**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

He didn't need to fight as it was useless for he had little chakra to even put out his sharingan as he stared at a dark figure sitting on a chair with the window reflecting on part of his face. His spiky hair was always the same but only his clothes were a difference. It looked like he was in an ANBU uniform with his sharingan and normal eye gazing at him.

"Hello Sasuke…"

**Recap**

"I would have expected you to get here earlier."

"You're still alive 'sensei'? I guess I was too cocky on killing you guys."

"Hn, you were always too cocky, Sasuke-kun and still are." he threw something at him and Sasuke caught it with ease. It was his sword and he unsheathed it. "Go ahead." Sasuke took the sword and stabbed the panel on his stomach. It only made a clang of two metal pieces but it didn't break. "I was actually saying for you to go ahead and kill me but that works too." Sasuke smirked at his humor as he sheathed his sword and threw it over his shoulder. He looked to the shelves of items and walked to the one on his left. He took one of the boxes and opened it to his scroll. The box also contained his personal items.

"This place might look like Konoha but the security is still the worst Kakashi-'sensei'." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke was heading towards the door. He reached for the door and laid his hand on the handle. He opened the door and turned a bit to Kakashi. He sat there leaning on his arm rest.

"Go ahead Sasuke. I won't stop you." he said. Sasuke was already out when he spoke and on his way out of there. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You can't go anywhere anyway."

"Stupid idiots, you're going to pay with your lives as soon as I'm out of here." Sasuke sprinted towards what looked like the exit. They were large double doors of the Konoha fire symbol and he took out his sword and held it over his head ready to strike the door. _"I am out of here."_ he hit the door with his sword but as soon as he did, the panel on his stomach glowed brightly and Sasuke fell to the floor. He was surrounded with glowing charges from the panel and gasping in pain.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, baka?" he looked up to Naruto squatting next to him smiling with dominance. "It's really great to call you a baka."

"Shut up freak!" he growled.

"Who you calling a freak? I'm not the one who was dressed in Orochimaru's clothes!"

"At least I don't have ears and tails and look like that perverted hermit stupid!" Naruto growled at his rudeness and shouted back.

"TEME!"

"FREAK!"

"TOY DOLL!" (A/N: Refers to dressing in Orochimaru's clothes like him.)

"DUMB ASS!"

"CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!"

"WHAT?"

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" they both looked to a very angry Sakura cracking her knuckles. "Do you realize how loud you are!"

"What about you Sakura?" Sasuke muttered.

"You want to say that again! I'll give you a matching eye to look like the other one!" she growled. "Naruto go carry him back to the cell this time."

"Who made you the boss?" he mumbled.

"JUST DO IT!" she shouted crankily and Naruto ran with Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan." said a soft voice.

"WHAT?!" she shouted as she spun around. What she didn't realize it was Hinata startled by the altitude of her voice. "Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry. I'm just really tired."

"It has been a big day for us all." Hinata said calmly.

"What are you doing up…well actually I shouldn't be asking that since our screaming probably did it." Sakura said scratching her head guilty. "I am so sorry on leaving Len with that bastard. I got so angry and my emotions sort of got me without thinking."

"No umm…it's just that I'm not sure, well…" Hinata started to point her fingers together. "Go ahead and tell me Hinata." Sakura said.

"Well, Len is asking a lot of questions about Sasuke and I don't know if I should tell her."

"Oh…well Hinata we are older now and you're a parent. Do you feel that it's right for her to know or not? But if you are asking my opinion…I wouldn't keep it a secret." Sakura said. Hinata looked to the floor thinking.

"Okay…thank you Sakura-chan." she said as she smiled. Sakura did the same and walked with her around the ledges.

"Oiy, Sakura is grumpy." Naruto muttered.

"No kidding." Sasuke said. "But this is my stop." Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach and he dropped him. Sasuke jumped back and smiled. "I've already adjusted to the nerves in my body from that shock earlier. It gets easier by the second Naruto."

"Bastard, you think you can escape here?"

"Yeah." he started to run and Naruto smiled as he put up a weird hand sign. Sasuke suddenly fell to his knees clutching his stomach. The panel was glowing brightly which caused more pain to Sasuke.

"I don't think so. This only part of the full amount of pain I could put on you." Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"DAMN…YOU." Sasuke growled

"And plus, each of us could put different punishments to you. I decided on shocking. I would tell you what else but I'll let you find out for yourself. Besides you can produce electricity around your body right? It shouldn't hurt, no?" Sasuke growled. Naruto walked up to him and squatted down. Sasuke looked to him in pain and Naruto smirked. He then picked him up again and threw him over his shoulder.

00000000000000000000000

"At least I'm not tied up." Sasuke said. He was in a fairly dark room with a bed and desk. There was no window but a ceiling light bulb so he had some light. It was a bare room besides that. The bed was hard and rotten not trying to make it comfortable for him. His sword was taken away but he could keep the scroll like it would matter, but that was basically about it. He didn't sleep the rest of the night for the panel kept getting in the way and was bothersome. The door opened and he looked to Len carrying a tray of food. She shut the door silently and walked towards the desk putting the tray down. "Why are you always annoying me? You're just like…" he didn't finish.

"Like who oniisan?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing." he repeated.

"Just tell me."

"I said never mind!"

"Come and eat, you must be hungry." she said changing the subject. He was hungry as his stomach started to growl and she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up brat." he said. "Why are you even here? Isn't Naruto banning you from me?"

"I don't even know your name let alone know why he doesn't want me to know you. So I'm curious."

"Then you'll probably be upset when he tells you a different story and you find it's false."

"Well you will tell me right?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah right." he stood up from his bed and walked to the desk. He took the chair and sat down. There was a bowl of fruit and glass of water for him. He took the tomato and bit into it. Len stuck out her tongue.

"Yuck, I hate tomatoes. Did you know they're vegetables?"

"Fruit."  
"What?" Sasuke bit into the ripe tomato again.

"They're a fruit, not a vegetable." Len laughed.

"No, they're a vegetable."

"Fruit."

"Vegetable."

"Fruit."

"Vegetable!"

"Fruit."

"VEGETABLE!"

"Vegetable."

"FRUIT!"

"Okay fine." Sasuke said satisfied as he finished the tomato. Len crossed her arms and nodded. From that moment she realized what she just said and stomped angrily.

"HEY!" Sasuke smirked a bit. "I'm leaving, I'm not going to tell you that you can walk around either." she said as she marched to the door.

"You take on your father's side well. I can call you baka. I would kill you now but this fucking thing will probably go off." she stopped and turned angrily to him and opened the door. Neji stood there waiting for her. She slammed the door shut and leaned against the door pale. He didn't care as he ate.

"Crap." she said scared. There was a knock on the door and she locked it and leaned against it. "I thought I lost Neji-san. He's always so strict."

"For your own good." he called from the door and she gulped. Sasuke bit into another tomato and wiped the juice from his chin. The door opened with Len sliding against it to prevent Neji from coming in but unfortunately for her it didn't work. The lock was broken when he forced open the door. Sasuke sat there eating and Len came from behind the door.

"Hello Uncle Neji." Sasuke almost burst out laughing but kept it in with no sign of interest.

"_I don't know if I can call Neji an uncle."_ Sasuke thought.

"You weren't supposed to come in here alone. You're grounded from that first attempt."

"I thought he was hungry also to tell him that he can roam around." Neji lifted an eyebrow.

"Did your father tell you that?"

"Yep."

"He's being to generous. Let alone keep him alive."

"Oh yeah!" she turned to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"…Shut up." He said irritated.

"Meanie!" she shouted.

"Sure." he said. He was then tackled to and Len was biting him. Sasuke threw her off and she was caught by Neji. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke shouted wiping the saliva on his arm.

"Let's go Len." Neji ordered as he took her arm and led her out. Len was stuck her tongue at Sasuke before they left and the door slammed shut. He then clenched his fist.

"If only I didn't have this thing on me I would be out of here!" he said angrily.

000000000000000

For the first few days, someone else has been bringing his food but didn't stay long. Sasuke still hasn't left his room but looking over the scroll. He must have memorized every inch of the map and was getting bored of it.

"_They all hate me. I can just tell from in here. I wonder if this place they hid in really is the same as Konoha…" _the door opened as he was still thinking.

"Stranger!" he lost his train of thought when Len shouted as she came in.

"I thought I got rid of you." he muttered.

"Nope, I just thought that you needed to cool down from last time."

"Hn." Sasuke looked back to his scroll. Len carried the same tray of food and set it on the table…right over the scroll. He looked at her irritated.

"Will you still not tell me your name?" she asked.

"…Shut up." he repeated before as he moved the tray over to the side. She looked at the scroll and scratched her head.

"What's this?" she asked reaching for it. He grabbed her hand and threw her against the wall and she cried out in pain as she landed on the bed.

"Go away if you know what's good for you." he said. He then noticed the panel wasn't hurting him and looked to the door.

"I came…alone." she said rubbing her head. "That hurt teme."

"Get out." he said.

"No, not until you tell me your name." she said crossing her arms. Sasuke had it with her and wanted to be alone. Damn that Naruto!

"SASUKE alright!" he shouted. Len just blinked. Sasuke stood up and walked to the bed. He then grabbed Len by the neck and lifted her up choking her as she struggled to get free.

"I will hurt you little girl. Naruto said I couldn't kill anyone but he never said I couldn't hurt them."

"I…only wanted…to know." she coughed. He clutched her neck but once he started too, a burning pain erupted from his stomach and he dropped her. He stumbled back against the desk gasping in pain from the blazing heat seeping inside him. He couldn't breathe as the door opened and Neji stood at the doorway.

"Len, this will be reported and I assure you that you won't be leaving your room for a while." he said. Len crawled off the bed and ran to Neji's side. The panel stopped glowing and Sasuke was gasping for air and coughing out saliva.

"Sai, would you take Len to the Hokage?"

"Yes." he replied appearing from behind the door. Len followed him and Neji stood there watching Sasuke's will to breathe.

"You will not hurt anyone else again." Neji growled.

"Too late for that." Sasuke smirked

"Stop trying to act tough already, I can see through your act."

"Who's acting? Does it look like I care if you get hurt?" It seemed Neji blew a fuse as Sasuke was then kicked in the stomach and hit the wall hard.

"You have no idea what we've been through!" he roared. "Not what--" Neji stopped and clenched his hands. "She went through…"

Neji muttered the last part but Sasuke caught that and looked up at him clutching his stomach. Neji looked at Sasuke menacingly.

"Don't think you will have another chance to do what you did to Len because if you do…well I don't care if I get punished when I kill you." he warned as he slammed the door shut.

"Who the fuck was he talking about?" Sasuke coughed.

**NEXT TIME: Surprise!**

"HOLY SHIT!"… "Why are they here? There is nothing left of the old Konoha!"… "DAMN SASUKE!"…"WHAT?"…_"He saved her?…I should have been the one to have saved her!"_….

**A/N: Who is the one Neji was talking about???? Stay tuned!**


	4. Suprise!

-1**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Previously:**

"You have no idea what we've been through!" he roared. "Not what--" Neji stopped and clenched his hands. "She went through…"

Neji muttered the last part but Sasuke caught that and looked up at him clutching his stomach. Neji looked at Sasuke menacingly.

"Don't think you will have another chance to do what you did to Len because if you do…well I don't care if I get punished when I kill you." he warned as he slammed the door shut.

"Who the fuck was he talking about?" Sasuke coughed.

**Surprise!**

The Hidden Village of the Leaves…the name doesn't suit it anymore now that the new Konoha is underground. Changing the name would be too hard to just forget about their lives above. Some wondered why the Hokage wanted it to be this way. The buildings, roads, Ichiraku shack to be exactly where they were supposed to be. Nothing changed besides the Hokage heads not being behind the hokage tower. Only that the giant wooden gates were opposite of the tower.

"I don't know if you would call this peaceful or not."

The door to the Hokage office opened and the person looking out the window turned around.

"Lord Hokage." said Sakura walking in.

"Sakura-chan, that sounds so weird."

"This is what you get for becoming Hokage, Naruto." she giggled. Naruto smiled and touched the rim of his headdress.

"Sakura-chan, what do you have for me?" he asked. Sakura held some files and let them drop on his desk. With a loud thud, Naruto sighed. "Hey Sakura-chan, is there any word from the Sand shinobi siblings yet?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm guessing they are still gathering allies from the other nations still."  
"Hmmm, if they don't report back in 3 days, send one of the teams to locate them."

"Understood Lord Hokage." she said.

"Sakura-chan, is Gaara okay in the next tunnel?" he asked.

"He says they are fine. Also the underground lake is overflowing from the rain."

"Lousy weather, it's always raining." Naruto said. "Is there anyway to run the extra water into tanks?"

"They are all full." Sakura said. Naruto took off the headdress and his ears twitched.

"This is frustrating!" he shouted. "What about the tanks in the other tunnels?"

"Full." she said. "What if we pump it back up to the surface?"

"Is it raining?" he asked.

"No."

"Then we can't. What if someone were to travel here and wonder why the surface area is wet? That would be suspicious. We can't reveal our location…yet." Naruto's ears twitched back and Naruto gasped and hid under the desk.

"Lord Hokage, what are you--"

"HEY HOKAGE!" shouted a tall 18 year old. His long scarf was still as lons as ever on him ever since his child hood and the goggles were gone in place of a Konoha headband.

"Konohamaru, what do you need?" Sakura asked.

"Hokage said he would take Udon, Moegi, and I to the surface!" he shouted excitedly. "I can't wait to see the sky again! Where is he?" he asked walking in and searching the room. There was a loud thud and a cry of pain.

"OW!" shouted Naruto under the desk.

"Found you Hokage!" Konohamaru shouted leaning over the desk. "You ready?"

"I'm busy Konohamaru." Naruto said crawling out from under the desk. "That hurt." he muttered.

"Hokage, you promised! I've been looking forward to this day for ages!"

"Konohamaru, the village might flood if I don't take care of it!" he shouted in excuse.

"You're over exaggerating." Sakura said and Naruto looked at her.

"Work with me here." he muttered to her through a false serious expression to Konohamaru.

"Hokage…Naruto, I will deal with the problem of the water. Take them to the surface." Sakura said softly. Naruto noticed Sakura's facial expression grow into a sadder one. Seeing the surface was important, even to him as he couldn't just sit in one place at all. This was not of his nature and sure enough neither was it for Konohamaru.

"Half an hour." Naruto said. "And we're back here with no excuses."

"We're all set Lord Hokage!" Konohamaru said excitedly and ran out of the room.

"How long has it been since he's seen the sky?" Naruto asked.

"About 5 years." Sakura sighed. "It's a bit painful."

"Why Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Well, not being able to still be a kid…Let's just say, he was forced to grow up." Naruto understood what she meant.

"Yeah…maybe that's why he wants to see the surface so much." he stood up and took off the white outer layer coat and then came was dressed in his orange outfit that he still wore when he was 15. "Thanks Sakura."

"Be careful baka." she joked. Naruto only put his hand on her shoulder before he left. "Just be the one to not leave him Naruto…"

00000000000

In the outskirts of the ruins, a pack of missing nins traveled closer and closer.

"You sure one of the bounties are in the ruins?" said one.

"That's what I gathered from the last village."

"It's hard to find information in the Sound Village though."

"We were lucky to just run into an official."

"Shut up! You're all annoying."

"Sorry leader."

"Now then, split up into two squads and search the entire place."

"Osu!" they said as they disappeared from the main road into the forests.

"Come on, hurry up!" Konohamaru said.

"Stop pushing Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry Lord Hokage." he apologized and stopped but was bumped forward by Udon and then Moegi. Naruto stumbled forward and they smiled nervously.

"We're here." Naruto said as they came to an incline of the land. He stepped on the slope and then put his hands on the ceiling, pushing up the thick block of cement. Fine dust fell from the cracks as he went up first and then the others followed after. Naruto closed the entrance surfacing to the old academy they attended.

"Remember, half an hour." Naruto said.

"Hai!"

"And stay within the village bounds."

"Hai!"

"Get going." he said.

"Come on Udon, Moegi!" Konohamaru said as he ran out first.

"Wait up Konohamaru!" Udon said and the two followed after. Naruto crossed his arms and smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves." he said.

000000000000

"Pump the water into the extra tanks!" Sakura ordered.

"Sakura-chan!" she turned around and Shizune ran over to her.

"Oh Shizune-san, what are you doing here?" Shizune was panting and then stood straight.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to know why you weren't at the hospital right now."

"Naruto wanted my to help put away the extra water." she said.

"Oh, and also." her expression sort of came serious. "Tsunade-sama wanted to know if she could speak with…you know." Sakura blinked at her and then clutched the clipboard she was holding.

"Why does she want to speak with him?" she asked with derision.

"She wanted to understand something she had on her mind." she answered.

"You will have to ask Lord Hokage but…I'm sure it would be alright since it's Tsunade-sama." Sakura assured.

"Then I will go inform her." Shizune then walked back the way she came. Sakura released her hold on the clip board that left a dent mark bending the documents also.

"Oh man!" she said unclipping the papers and trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

Footsteps were heard from outside the door and the door slowly opened. Sasuke laid on the bed looking at the ceiling and tapping the panel on his stomach that was under his shirt making tapping sounds. He didn't bother to look at the visitor who shut the door.

"Still alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Apparently." Tsunade said. "It sounds like a bad thing."

"Annoying how you don't just die at your proper age hag." that ticked her off easily but she kept her cool. Tsunade looked like her normal self, probably still using her certain jutsu to look young. She took Sasuke's chair and sat down casually. "How long has it been?"

"What do you want?" he snapped. She smirked and tapped on the armrest.

"You know I don't appreciate those terms."

"Like I care." he said.

"Orochimaru sure taught you some manners. Grow up."

"I'm an adult." he said. "Are you here to criticize me too?" his eyes traveled to the old hokage and she smiled.

"Just some questions I want to understand."

"I most likely won't care or just not want to answer."

"Fine." she answered shortly. "From all this time, are you still pursuing Itachi?"

"I won't repeat myself." Sasuke replied.

"What if you were to kill Itachi, then what?" Sasuke just stared at her with blank eyes. "Will you try and ask forgiveness?"

"…What ever interests me, I will pursue it." he replied.

"Interesting." Tsunade smirked.

000000000000

"Udon!" Moegi called and the domed hair shaped boy turned around and sniffed. "Where's Konohamaru?" he shifted his eyes to the ground and sadly looked above to the demented cliffs that once bared the five hokage heads. Their faces were destroyed but the plateau above was still intact.

"I hope he's okay up there." sniffed Udon wiping his glasses with her super long sleeves. The two friends worriedly waited at the base of the cliff hoping to give Konohamaru some time to himself.

The plateau had a few broken tiles and if you were to walk further down, there sat the grave of the Third hokage and a small tablet smaller to which lay Asuma.Konohamaru stood before the two staring at them with a blank expression but with depressed eyes.

"It's been a while Third Hokage…Father." he whispered. "I've grown up…that much is for certain. Wish you guys could see me but you just had to be KIA'ed…"

(Killed In Action)

Konohamaru stared at the graves knowing that tears wouldn't solve anything but….

"It's hard to be brave…especially now." he sniffed as he quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve. Droplets of tears that he couldn't catch fell on the graves before him and spread to make small wet spots.

000000000000000

"Captain, there are some figures on top of the cliff!" one of the missing nins called.

"Tori, take Pakka with you to check it out. If it's who we're looking for, kill them and bring the bodies."

"Osu!" he replied and disappeared.

Two figures climbed up the cliff and jumped up to the plateau where Konohamaru was wiping his tears. They walked forward until they were a close distance from him and the graves.

"Konohamaru, you okay?" Moegi asked worriedly. He quickly regained his composure and turned around with his thumb up to them.

"What are you talking about? I'm just visiting that's all." he assured. "Anyway we should get back to Lord Hokage before he gets pissed." the two friends looked at each other.

"Alright Konohamaru!" Udon said and Moegi nodded.

In an instant, kunai flew down out of no where and they jumped back. Konohamaru stood on the upper mountain where the graves were and then two shinobi jumped out form no where smirking.

"They're just kids." said one of them with a patched eye. The other looked at Konohamaru closely. His eyes rose to his headband and then was completely flabbergasted.

"Tori, those are Konoha headbands!" Konohamaru touched his forehead and was wide eyed.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"They're going to be wanted by Orochimaru. We'll be settled for life!"

"Udon, Moegi, run!" Konohamaru shouted as he took out kunai and threw it at the two. The shinobi jumped back from the attack and the other with a katana unsheathed it and looked to his partner.

"Pakka, take care of the other two!"

"Like you can baka!" Konohamaru said as he unraveled his scarf, slipping his hand in a metal handle at one end and kunai blades at the other. He threw his scarf that wrapped around the katana and grasped it out of his hands. The sword flew to the side as Konohamaru landed withdrawing his scarf weapon.

"Pakka!" Tori shouted but was tied in wire held by Moegi and Udon's sleeves exposed metal gauntlets with long claws at the end at his neck.

"Surrender or else." Moegi said to Tori. Suddenly, Moegi's restraints on Pakka were cut and they looked too reinforcements.

"Kuso!" Konohamaru said as he ran to Udon and Moegi. They were back to back as they were surrounded by 6 shinobi.

"This isn't good!" Udon gulped.

"What're we going to do Konohamaru?" Moegi panicked.

00000000000

"Times practically up." Naruto said jumping down the desk in front of the old classroom. As soon as he got up the desk fell to pieces. Dust flew up everywhere and he sneezed. "Where are they?"

Suddenly, his ears twitched and he quickly hid watching the door. Footsteps were heard coming down the hall and then the missing shinobi nins entered the classroom looking around.

"I swear I heard someone here."

"There's no one here man, let's get out of here."

"Wait a second." said one of them as they walked to the old desk. He kneeled down and then picked up a piece of paper. The guy smirked and looked to his companions.

"Check this out!" the shinobi gathered around the picture of an old photograph. Naruto was concealed above them and gasped as he saw the picture patting his pockets silently. Suddenly, he could feel himself being lowered as he looked to the ceiling moving downwards.

"Kuso!" he muttered as he jumped down knocking two of them too the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted the others as they looked upon Naruto. Naruto took his photograph and glared at them baring his teeth.

"You're not leaving." he growled as he leaped towards them but suddenly, the ceiling collapsed.

"GAH!" the screamed as the building's ceiling fell onto them. Naruto was quick on his feet as he stood against the wall to avoid the crash.

"What is going on?" there was a sudden crash and he looked out the window beside him too the plateau on the cliff. Smoke was rising from the site and he quickly jumped out of the broken window.

"This isn't good Konohamaru!" Udon called as he knocked down two shinobi with his clawed gauntlets. Moegi quickly knocked out a missing nin aiming for Udon.

"What kind of weapon is that?" said Tori.

"This is a special weapon I created." Konohamaru said as his long scarf constricted him. "Made of thinly made wire filled with my chakra." he then pulled him in and then right hooked his cheek with his fist. "Moegi, we have to find them all!"

"Right." she said but suddenly she was bound to the floor. "What?" she fell forward on her hands she pushed herself back up and looked to her feet which were bound by stone slowly engulfing her legs.

"Moegi!" Udon cried and was about to run over but the same situation occurred to him and also Konohamaru.

"Genjutsu!" Konohamaru cursed as the unconscious shinobi slowly turned into rubble. Out of the middle of the three, from the stone was a laughing Tori with crossed arms.

"You think little pests like you could actually take on shinobi like us?" he sneered.

"GAH!"

"HELP!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tori looked around and so did the trio of teens. The genjutsu was released and Tori laid on the ground unconcious while his fellow companions were dead. Although on Naruto not lay a single stain of blood but some traveled dirt he was patting off.

"Naruto!" the three said.

00000000000000

Back at the academy, the rogue shinobi started to gain consciousness but wondered where the hell they were.

"Oiy! Where are you lazy idiots!" the captain bellowed.

"Down here sir!" cried the shinobi as they tried to regain their balance. The ceiling's rubble was removed and jumped down the rest of the band.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"Sir, there are Konoha shinobi here!" cried one of them. The captain stared at him blankly.

"That's preposterous…they're all dea--" he didn't continue as he peered down the dark tunnel behind the injured shinobi. There in the tunnel hung dim lights and he looked to his troops. "Men, we are going to be set for life if we find surviving Konoha shinobi. Lord Orochimaru will be thrilled!"

"Osu!" they cried and entered the tunnel.

000000000000000

Tsunade only watched Sasuke as he lay on the bed.

"_This boy…from all that happened so many years ago…he really is a bastard." _she confessed in her thoughts.

"Are you done? You're annoying…who are you?" she was startled for a second and the next was twitching her eyebrow angrily.

"I was the fifth hokage."

"…Was? Oh yeah, you're the bitch that idiot was looking for." Tsunade was using all her will power not to pulverize Sasuke right then and there since she wasn't Hokage anymore.

"So, then who's the six--"

Suddenly, bells were ringing loudly through the room and Tsunade stood up rushing to the door. Swinging it open, the bells grew loudly as the high pitched noise rang throughout the village.

"This is not good!" Tsunade said as villagers in the villager scrambled into the nearest buildings and lock their doors. Sasuke didn't look all that interested but kept an eye on the open door and the outside. Tsunade turned too Sasuke and then looked to the village. "I will be back." she quickly shut the door and her footsteps died. He lay back continuing what he did before he was interrupted.

"Everyone, into the buildings!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru ran through the clearing streets. Up ahead he could see his old companion, hiding her daughter into one of the neighboring buildings. "Hinata!" looked up to Kiba stopping in front of her. "What the hell is going on?!"

"There's someone coming, we have to get to the gate." she urged. Kiba quickly grabbed her hand and threw her on Akamaru as he sat in front of her.

"Let's go Akamaru!" the large dog barked and they were off. The streets were clear in a matter of minutes and shinobi were readying themselves behind the gate and in front of the wooden doors. Shikamaru stood giving directions and looking as though he was really wishing to be somewhere else.

"Squad 4, 5, and 8 separate throughout the village at equal distances if they are to enter the village." the small groups of shinobi separated into the village and he looked to the giant dog holding two more on its back.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba called jumping off Akamaru and running to him. "Why are they here? There is nothing left of the old Konoha!"

"I don't know Kiba, but most of the squads have gone to search for allies and recruits. I need you and Hinata to go through the other tunnels to stop them."

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Who knows hell where he is." he muttered and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just follow my instructions and take the dark tunnels. Use your Byakugan and smell to find your way too them."

"Okay." the two quickly sprinted in two directions beyond the fence and disappeared.

"Naruto, where the hell are you?" he mumbled angrily. "This is so troublesome without you here."

Suddenly, the giant doors burst open and shinobi ran in.

"Captain, this can't be--"

"KONOHA!" he bellowed. It was silent as they looked upon the village. "Find anything that would be of value to Orochimaru."

"Osu!" they scattered after his command and the captain aimed towards what was most important that he could think of, the Hokage tower.

"Shikamaru when?" mouthed Kakashi under his mask. Shikamaru put up a hand and stared at the captain take upon his new found discovery and then the captain jumped into the air and onto the roofs towards the Hokage tower. As soon as they were a good distance did Shikamaru look to the shinobi behind the fence.

"Close and the doors! They won't escape!" the shinobi rushed up towards the gates and Shikamaru looked to Kakashi. "Alright let's go." he drawled.

0000000000000000

"Tsuuga!"

"Gah!" gasped the rogue shinobi that fell to Kiba's attack.

"Akamaru!"

"Gah!" Akamaru had bit into one of the shinobi and drops of blood hung from his fangs. Kiba jumped onto Akamaru and the two traveled towards the end of the tunnel using their noses in the darkness to pick out anymore rogues. They ran towards the entrance and then out to the main passage from the many other tunnels. Just in the same moment, Hinata came from a neighboring tunnel and they both looked to someone else coming from the entrance to the academy.

As soon as the strangers fell in the entrance did they pounce on them.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" shouted Konohamaru.

"Yeah!" Moegi and Udon added.

"Oh, I-I'm s-so sorry. We thought you were the rogues." Hinata stuttered.

"I guess our sense of battle over took us, right Akamaru?"

"Bark!"

"You guys…" they all looked to the bottom of the pile where Naruto rested his cheek on his palm tapping on the ground. "How do I always end up on the bottom? I came in last!"

"Sorry Hokage!" they all said as they scrambled up. Naruto brushed the dirt off his orange suit and flicked his tails.

"Kiba, what is the situation?" he asked.

"The rogues have entered Konoha and are currently locked inside. The only way out is the tunnels but Hinata and I took care of that."

"Naruto, what about the nins outside?" Hinata asked.

"I took care of it. Don't worry about it Hinata." he assured her. She only nodded in reply and he looked to Kiba. "Make sure to keep the Captain alive."

"Yeah." he said and Akamaru agreed with him.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and they followed him into one of the dark tunnels. After a quick run and being able to avoid deadly traps they had set up just in case, they reached Konoha. There were some bodies on the buildings but most activity occurred near the Hokage tower.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked.

"I had Len hide in the Hokage tower." she said.

"What?" he said and was soon off.

"Wait up Hokage!" Konohamaru followed with Moegi and Udon.

"Hinata, Kiba, assist with the defense." Naruto called back to them.

"Hai!" the replied.

"Hokage, how are we going to get them?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto was thinking for a minute until he twitched his ears and looked up to the cells on the railings. One in paticular opened and out stepped an irritated captive. Naruto stopped flabbergasted and growled.

"Hokage, I thought you said he wouldn't come out!" Moegi gasped. Naruto seemed pissed and stamped his foot angrily.

"DAMN SASUKE!" he shouted. "He thinks he's all good and comes out anyway!"

"Hokage!" Udon said and he looked to shinobi crossing streets to the tower.

"Come." he ordered and they dashed.

"So what's the plan?" Konohamaru asked.

"…Stop them at all costs what else?" Udon looked at Naruto and then looked to the overflowing tanks of water. At that moment, an idea struck him.

"Hey Konohamaru, I got an idea." said Udon. He started to whisper his idea and Konohamaru's face was a sly smile.

"Hey Hokage, we got a plan."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just get the shinobi to run towards the water tanks." he said as he directed his friends to the other direction.  
"Alright, I trust you Konohamaru!" he called as he entered the battle.

0000000000

"WHAH!" Lee shouted as he jabbed a shinobi in the stomach and turn his body kicking him into the side sending him flying.

"Nice one Lee." Tenten called as she threw a battle axe into the back of a nin.

"Thanks Tenten." he replied.

"Naruto!" cried Ino. They looked up to the speck of blonde and orange jumpsuit, even though it wasn't hard to miss.

"Don't worry, your Hokage is here." he said proudly but was jabbed in the head by the angry Ino.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" she shouted.

"Not now Ino!" Chouji said to her holding her arms and waist and moving her to the side.

"Ow." Naruto groaned rubbing his head and his ears twitched. "Never mind that, we have to get the nins to the water tanks."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Konohamaru has a plan."

"…"

"Trust me, it's great!…even though I don't know what it is." they all sighed.

"You better be right Hokage." Ino glared at him.

The news traveled through the Konoha shinobi as they attacked the nins towards the water tanks where the Konohamaru team planned to take care of them.

Sakura rampaged through the battle to protect the tower and many fled from her wrath that was equal to Tsunade's punch. She gathered chakra into her fist as a group of shinobi surrounded her. She didn't want to punch the ground as she was so near the tower that it would probably lean over from the damage. They came at her and she tried to make due with her situation but they kept piling in as the Captain took his chance towards the Hokage tower.

"Sakura!" she looked quickly above her and Naruto dropped onto two of the nins while two other clones separated the nins from Sakura.

"It's a monster!" shouted one of the nins as they fled. Naruto only smirked.

"Baka." he muttered. He then saw his two clones carry the unconscious Captain and they disappeared as Naruto dismissed them. "He'll be out for a while. Come on we have to get to the tanks."

"What for?"

"Just come!" they both sprinted off towards the tanks.

The missing nins ran towards the tanks as the Konoha shinobi chased them there. As they turned the corner, the Konoha shinobi stopped and the nins kept running.

"They've stopped!" called one of them as they all looked behind.

"Hey bakas!" they looked forward as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi held a giant hose leading to the lake of extra filled water. "Let's party!" Udon quickly activated the hose as his gauntlet extended to the switch. They held on tight as gigantic amounts of water exploded from the hose and hit the nins the next moment. The Konoha shinobi backed up as they gazed at the flying nins about to crash into the wall and drown. When they did, Udon turned off the water and the shinobi waited until the water went down and look to the wall where the nins lay.

"Well, the water problem's solved." Kakashi said scratching his head and taking out his porno book. Naruto and Sakura quickly ran over and the shinobi all looked to them.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"We did it!" Konohamaru shouted as he and his friends ran around the corner jumping for joy. The Konoha shinobi just had to smile at Konohamaru and Naruto laughed.

The next moment, Sakura was gone from his side and they all looked to the roof of the nearest building where she was bound by the Captain they left at the Hokage tower. Sakura seemed to turn weak as a light blue chain the captain held.

"Y-You monster!" he shouted at Naruto pointing at him. "What are you?"   
"Let her go!" he snapped ignoring his question.

"Oh I will let her go as soon as I take her back to Orochimaru!" Sakura stood limp and fell to her knees.

"Sakura!" shouted Neji angrily arriving at the scene with Shikamaru. Suddenly, blood spilled over the edge of the building and to the ground. The Captain was stabbed with a short sword and was then falling off the building. Sasuke stood there just looking down at them.

"WHAT?" Naruto said in total shock.

Sakura looked up to her savior and was wide eyed. She took out a rusted kunai and released the restraints.

"Sasuke?" she said. He then pushed her off the building and she was falling. Neji quickly kicked off the ground with chakra at his feet and caught Sakura in the air. They landed smoothly and he looked at Sasuke who was leaving.

"Everyone, search for the bodies of the nins." they looked to Naruto who jumped up on the building where Sasuke was.

"Well, you heard him." Kakashi said and scattered. Kakashi looked up to the building with a very curious look but went on Naruto's orders.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and the traitor stopped and turned his head back to the Hokage.

"What? You _said_ I can come out."

"Why did you save her!" he shouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell would I get this thing off without her chakra?" he said pointing to the panel on his stomach.

"…So that it?" Naruto said clenching his hands into fists. "There was no other reason?"

"…Was there supposed to be?" he replied. "I'm going back to the cell. There's no where else to go." He still had some chakra within him so putting it to his feet, and jumped to the railings.

00000000000

Sakura was taken to the hospital near the Hokage tower. She lay in bed and after a while, she fluttered her eyes.

"You're awake." she looked to her side and Neji stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh Neji, I had the weirdest dream. Sasuke saved me after I passed out." Neji said nothing and looked away from her. "It didn't happen…did it?"

Neji clutched his knees and she noticed the tension. "Neji?"

"_He saved her?…I should have been the one to have saved her!"_

"Damn Sasuke." he muttered under his breath.

**NEXT TIME: Everything Starts Somewhere…**

"This attack was has showed we aren't ready yet."…"I can't take it anymore!"…"Why?"

"Uncle Sasuke."

**A/N: Yeah I updated, woot! So anyway comment or stuff…hiccup yeah I just gulped down a bottle of beer, I mean sake, I mean, gah!**


End file.
